Blood's rule
by MoonlightShadowOfADarkDream
Summary: E:It has been two years since the vampires decided to rule the world. I have decided humans weren't worth it. I stayed on my own, haunted by my now red eyes. That was, of course, before I met her. Now she's tracked, and I don't know if I can help her. ExB
1. prologue

A/N: This is my first fic ever!! Be nice and review, please!! And English isn't my birth languages, so if there are mistakes, don't sue me!! But I don't think there will be to many because I have a wonderful Beta: ebtwisty9. Check her stories!! She's absolutely great!! I especialy love her current one, about Edward and his family on a pirate ship... It's great!!

Sorry, I have tendencies to be a little too enthousiastic, sometimes...

Disclaimer: Why should I put a disclaimer? Of course I own Twilight!! -gets hit by an encyclopedia- Ouch!! Sorry, I don't, I don't!! If I did, I wouldn't be here !!

**Blood's rule**

_**Prologue: it has been two years/ vampire's conquest**_

EPOV

It has been two years now since the vampires decided that they no longer wanted to be part of the shadows who lingered at the very edge of the world. Those monsters of my kind wanted to own the world and to be known as the rulers: no longer a myth that only existed in some kids' nightmares. If those children have known how those bad dreams of theirs were understating the very truth, the very secret of our actual existence, I think they would never have slept again. It's not as if it would have changed anything, but still...

It was two years ago, during the election of the US president. Just then, when all the television channels in the world were focused around the man that had been chosen to basically rule the human world, a small coven of vampires interrupted all that little ceremony and explained casually to the whole world the existence of vampires and their new decision to take over. And then, just to show the world just how serious they were, one of them drank the new president's blood until he was completely dry. Poor man, really. That's the cost of power and fame. Politics is a really dangerous path of life...But, in fact, maybe that man was lucky, lucky to die before having to see what was following next: all that slaughter, all that anguish...

Right after the death of that man, half of the crowd hopelessly tried to escape from that death trap while the rest stayed there, frozen in shock. I won't say anything more. There were no survivors. Let's leave it to that. Even I, who's part of that damned, soulless race, shudder at the memory of that awful sight, which had been broadcasted all over the world.

Meanwhile, according to their grand scheme, hundreds of covens all over the world were coming out in the daylight in every big city of the world, as they proclaimed them to be theirs. Each coven ruled its own city, creating its own laws, choosing its ways of feeding...

The southern bloodsuckers were tougher, crueler. They wrote new rules. Humans became slaves, with the knowledge  
that their lives could end at any moment. Some even invented a system to pick up the people they were to kill. Awful. Those of my kind who lived in the north had always been nicer and more thoughtful than those from the south. Most of them left the human laws practically untouched, feeding only on suicidal and mortally sick people, those who were so close to death they had lost all their hope.

The Volturi couldn't do anything about that. In a matter of less than ten minutes, the whole world was aware of our existence and the only way they could remedy for the humans' new found knowledge would be to destroy both vampire and human populations. Thankfully, they decided against it. They just declared themselves publicly as the vampire royalty. Since the vampires ruled the human world and they ruled the vampires, they truly were the masters of the world.

You certainly wonder now what is going on with us, vegetarians... In fact, I can't really say "us" anymore. This all happened while we were peacefully living in the small town of Forks. The same night, a crowd of angry people came down at our house, clearly wanting to kick us out of there. They didn't want us monsters in here. Carlisle and Jasper managed somehow to calm them down enough to keep them from burning the house, but they would have had to go away eventually, for Jasper's sake, at least. It's understandable that it would be difficult for an empath to leave near a town of terrified people.

I refused to go. After hearing their pitiful and disgusting thoughts, I decided that I no longer wished to be a vegetarian. I wanted to do that for a while now. Since I have been changed, in fact. The only things that kept me from going on my own were my family and my wish to blend in, to manage not to be a monster but to be accepted as the human I could be. I no longer wished that. I knew my family was disappointed, but what's the point in trying not to be a monster when everyone thinks you are one? And they all thought that, that we were monsters. Those humans were all the same, as if they printed copies of the same theory. I would not kill them for that, of course. I would leave their lives untouched, they would know I'm here, watching in the shadows, but they wouldn't actually see me. I would use my gift to kill only those who deserved death, those who have killed, sinned, wounded. Their thoughts always gave them away. I kept my talent for myself, of course.

I managed not to put on a war with the werewolves. They were too busy creating their Resistance. I proposed to protect their family while they were away if they decided not to hunt me down, explaining how I chose my preys. They accepted reluctantly, they didn't really have any other choice...

And I've lived that way for two years now. Until that day, the day I met her...


	2. chapter 1: The day I met her

_AN: Okay, I know it has been forever, and you probably think I am really an awful writer because I had it writen even before I posted the prologue, along with the three next chapters, but I want reviews... -whines- It would make me update...-looks hopeful- pleaaaaaaaaaase? -uber cute puppy dog eyes-_

_I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed me... lemon-of-the-tent, BlueSea14, Blood Filled Tears, katiexmariex101, XXDarkXAngelXX, Edward'sBringingSexyBack, Elaiana7774, Shudderfly, Fairy Eyes, sylamesio123, vjgm, Child-Of-God13, and my very first reviewer gryphon2003. Love you all!! (In a not creepy way, I hope...)_

_Disclaimer: Why do ou need disclaimers, anyway... You all know that I own Twilight... -gets flattened by an enormous piano- Ouch... Well, I guess it means I don't... -cries- Poor little me doesn't own the rights of anything written by the great Stephenie Meyer..._

_Anyway, here is the chapter...  
_

**Blood's Rule **

_Chapter1: The day I met her_

The day began as every other day since that fateful day, two years ago. I saw the teenagers go to school, anxious as ever, but there was something slightly different, about a new admission, I think. It's not as if I cared but I was interested. Who would want to live in a town that cold and wet and sunless? I heard something about the Town's Police Chief Charlie Swan' daughter, whose mother divorced many years ago and went to Phoenix with her. Phoenix... I heard that the coven who owned that town was particularly cruel: they used to kill entire families within the day they chose their prey. I wondered how that girl managed to come here... I suppose there were still a few planes traveling through the world, even though they were becoming scarce.

I was still lost in those thoughts in my Volvo, one of the last remnants of the time before how it all started, when I drove past a little house near the end of the town. Then, suddenly, I was hit by a wonderful scent. I had fed yesterday night so my throat shouldn't be hurting like that, but I felt like I hadn't drank in months, years almost. My throat burned as it never had before and I felt the fresh venom inside of my mouth. But the venom didn't help the dryness I felt. Only one thing could stop that awful sensation. Only one thing could quench my thirst. Blood.

I knew that feeling, I experimented it before, but certainly not as strongly as I did now. My car stopped, even though I didn't really make any decision. My instincts did. The instincts of a vampire, of a monster, a predator: a predator who just found its prey. My car was parked by the side of the driveway, the little house was out of sight. The smell was still there, though less potent. I managed somehow to clear my head from the thick cloud that took over my mind when I smelled that wonderful scent... The most delicious scent I ever smelled. I could only imagine what the blood would taste...The thick, warm liquid running down my throat, appeasing the dryness ...

Stop! I mustn't think like that. I only fed from the criminals, those who deserved death, not from random people who smelled good... deliciously good...

I needed something, some thought to distract myself from that scent. I couldn't bring myself to run away. I fact, curiosity was calling me almost as much as the blood. This blood who seemed to have been created for me only, as if it already belonged to me, or maybe to test me? I couldn't drink this blood, not when I didn't know for sure that the person deserved death.

I knew, now that my thoughts were almost coherent, who the little house belonged to. It was Chief Swan's. He bought it while he was still married with Renee Swan. But it wasn't the Chief's scent. No, this scent belonged to a woman, and a young one at that. It was a floral scent, with freesia, I think. Particularly feminine.

I remembered the earlier conversation I overheard. There was a new arrival in town and she was Chief Swan's seventeen-year-old daughter, who came back from Phoenix. She was called Isabella Marie Swan and was supposed to go to Forks High School tomorrow… if she survived until then. If I decided not to kill her, and managed to keep that decision.

I walked slowly toward the little house, trying to get used to that scent. Maybe I could get somehow immune, and be able to think correctly while being close to such an appealing fragrance. Maybe, with some time, it won't be so potent...

Indeed, after a few minutes breathing that scent, a few hours in fact, while walking slowly toward its source, I arrived at the house. I listened intently. There were two heartbeats. I heard one person wandering in the room just in front of me. It was more like pacing, in fact. And I heard some sobbing. The sobs came from the first floor, from the same spot where the scent emanated from. So the Swan daughter was crying... Why?

I didn't know why she cried, but what surprised me, and flustered me, the most was that I cared, and didn't know why. I shouldn't. I mean, it's not as if I'm a heartless monster (even though I am... ) and I like to see humans cry their soul out, but I don't usually bother wondering why and I certainly never wanted to sooth them. What was wrong with me?

I tried to justify the strange urge I had to find out the reason behind the cries, and the urge to stop them, to sooth them... Well, maybe the girl was hurt and she was bleeding... that would be a reason why I shouldn't come inside, so that's why I had to know. But it didn't make sense, I would smell it, I would know it if her blood was spilled. And it still didn't explain the desire to calm her. It was certainly not the desire of the monster inside, it was the gentleman I once was and still wanted to be who was talking. A man. Maybe it was to tame the monster, because tears contained the very essence of one's soul. Her tears had almost as much power as her blood. If the cries ceased, I would be able to approach further without risking her life. Yes but why did I want to approach if it wasn't to kill her?

I finally put the blame on boredom. Of course! I was bored so everything just the slightest bit out of ordinary was becoming terribly interesting. Even more when it was a dangerously appetizing human girl I never met. And I was alone. Maybe I was searching for some company, some distraction...Nonsense.

Anyway, I had a very easy way to know what happened in there, and if that girl deserved death or if I would spare her. I stopped blocking the thoughts and concentrated on the area in front of me.

"I don't know what happened... Is Renee...? Isabella... Bella...she prefers Bella... When she came here, she had so much pain in her eyes... But her face was blank... She held me like I would disappear at any moment... probably, that means... It means Renee... No, I must not make assumptions like that. That probably means nothing... Though she did come here in a rush. She called me ten minutes before boarding the plane to tell me she was coming here! Such a haste probably means danger...And then when she arrived, she locked herself in her room...I want to give her privacy but I can't help but wonder.. In fact, I know. Bella would never let her mother alone, even less in a town ruled by such vicious vampires..." The first voice rambled on and on. I immediately recognized it to be Chief Swan's. I tried to hear the other voice, to hear her side of the story, but I heard nothing. Nothing but a blank. I listened harder. A void. I desperately tried to hear something. Maybe she was thoughtless. I couldn't hear a thing because there was nothing to hear. But that couldn't be true. Her father talked -or thought in that case- about her very highly, as if she was a very clever person.

But why? Why did I even care? I was deeply intrigued. Not only by this human, but also by the way she made me feel. The way she intrigued me, breaking the wall I carefully built around myself. The wall of nothingness: the wall which made me emotionless.

Maybe if I saw her things would be cleared? It could help me hear her thoughts... Maybe it would tell me if I could kill her? I felt something at that thought. Guilt. Disgust. Self-loathing. I couldn't kill her. Why that was was beyond me. It never bothered me before.

I knew I was lying. It always disgusted me the way I killed coldly people who had a life, a family, a past and the possibility of a future which would never happen, because of me. Maybe I wouldn't do that with that Swan girl. Maybe I could behave like I used to before that fateful day, two years ago. Maybe ...

I just wanted a reason to satisfy my curiosity over that strange girl whose mind was blocked to me. Maybe that was my reason. I wanted to act again, to be part of that masquerade because I was bored and alone. And I was guilt-ridden... And ashamed? That was a first. Of course I disappointed Carlisle, but now I understood that I also disappointed myself. But I couldn't go back now, could I? It was too late.

I was almost desensitized now. I went where the sobs where the most audible and saw there was a window. It was the window to her room. I knew it. I knew she was there, on her bed because her cries were slightly muffled, probably with a pillow.

I graciously leaped from where I was, careful not to give in too much to my senses, and landed silently at the other side of the window.

_Review, now, please?_


	3. Chapter 2 In the shadow of her past

_AN: Okay, soo, I'm not sure about this chapter... In fact, the next few chapters seem rushed to me... Buut I won't cange it or Ill never finish it... Anyway, please, review last chapter before this one, because I really enjoy the reviews and I need the critisism. And thanks to the people who already reviewed. For people who reviewed last chapter but not that one, I may think a) they didn't read it yet b) they didn't want to read it because they thought it sucked c) read it but thought it sucked all the same and didn't want to hurt my feelings by saying it aloud. -cries...- Anyway, please, review!! _

**Blood's Rule **

**Chapter2: In the Shadow of her past.**

I graciously leaped from where I was, careful not to give in too much to my senses, and landed silently at the other side of the window.

There was the girl. She was curled up into a ball in the corner of her bed. I couldn't see much, her face was hidden, but I could guess the curves off a woman's body, and beautiful mahogany hair, slightly out of place. They looked so soft and silky I wanted nothing more than reach out my hand to pull them back. But that girl, that Bella looked so soft, so fragile that it seemed to me that only one touch from me and she might just fall into pieces and break.

But I wouldn't touch her. I didn't want to. I didn't need to. Did I ?

Even though I landed noiselessly, some instinct must have told her I was here, because she suddenly turned to face me. She was... breathtaking. Even though her face was tear-stained. Her chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy from her cries, and yet they were deep, so deep I thought I could drown into them. They held so much pain as she stared back at me I found myself wanting once more to sooth her, to tell her that everything was alright, that I was there...

I vaguely thought that this wish was not really explainable by boredom anymore. But then the eyes I've been staring so deep into were filled by fear and then anger, furious and destructive anger. I watched unmoving as she rose, tears still spilling down her face, her hand reaching the knife on her nightstand.

"What do you want?" she asked hoarsely, her throat still sore from her sobs. She wiped away her tears and looked at me carefully. More precisely, she examined my eyes. I knew what they would reveal her. I hunted recently so they probably were burgundy, though with her around they surely were darker.

She backed away. "What do you want, bloodsucker? You're not one of them but you're the same, you're a murderer, a monster! What do you want from me?" she hissed angrily. "Didn't you kill enough innocent people?" she said as sob shook her entire form. She dropped the knife. Another sob made her fall to her knees. I didn't know what to do or if I could do anything, but before I even registered I made a decision, I was beside her, I cradled her into my arms, whispering "I do not kill the innocent." I hoped she understood. I hope she understood I would not harm her, that I wasn't such a monster. Strangely, when those words escaped her mouth, it stung much more than anything else. Maybe because she looked like an angel who had been thrown in hell, because when she said those words they sounded so true... And because I didn't want her to see me as a monster. Maybe because I wanted her to trust me. Maybe because I wanted to protect her. But why? Pity? But then again, why?

I noticed that her body was still and silent tears continued to fall freely from her closed eyes. As I tried to stand up, I felt a small tug pulling me down. Her hands had reflexively clung onto my shirt when I took her in my arms. I sat back down and her breathing steadied. As she drifted into a restless sleep, she pressed herself harder against me, like a child.

I decided to stay. She was so small, so fragile, that if I even tried to make her release her hold on me, I might just break her fingers or her arm. But it was just an easy excuse. I wanted to stay. I felt drawn, fascinated by that strange human...

But, somehow, I couldn't really pity her, like I thought earlier. She was strong, and she was the only one who ever insulted me out loud, who told me what she really thought. No, I couldn't pity her, she deserved more than that. But I couldn't help but feel sorry and concerned for her... And I discovered that I respected this human because she insulted me. I was seriously beginning to wonder about my sanity...

Noticing I was still sitting on the floor, I stood up, the little frame of my angel carefully cradled in my arms, and I sat in the old-looking rocking chair which was in the corner of her room. And I waited.

I didn't know for what I was waiting for. Maybe it was for her to wake up and throw me away, or for her cries to stop. Maybe I was waiting for her fists to loosen so I could lay her down on her bed. I didn't want that though. I liked staying here with her in my arms... Her warmth felt amazing against my cold skin.

I wasn't prepared to hear her say something. I vaguely knew that some humans could talk in their sleep, but I never thought I could possibly hear one. Clearly she was still sleeping, her eyes tightly shut as she clung on me. But then she began to talk. Her speech began, rambling about rain and noise, or something like that. Then it became interesting. "Stop it! No! ... Don't take her!! The paper... The paper held my name... Not her! Not my mom! Please! No mom! I can't let you go... It's my fate... I can't... The whole family? No! No! no... That's not possible! They can't do that! They can't be that cruel! They can't... those monsters, ruthless vampires... heartless and merciless bloodsuckers! How can you do that! How can you be so cruel? One day to escape? What is that? A game? Am I nothing else than an emotionless toy? A puppet you can use for your own fun? ..."

All along, tears continued to run down her face. When finally she came to a stop, her father had come upstairs to check on her. She finally relaxed and her grip loosened, allowing me to lay her down on her bed. Since he arrived, I imposed him to stay silent, and while his thought went wild with possibilities and worries, he obeyed. He was curious too. Now that she rested on her bed, I'd have to talk to him. As I was straightening myself, I noticed once more that her hand was still on my shirt, pulling me back down. I sighed as I tried to open her fist gently, without breaking anything. Finally, her hand fell down on her bed, almost lifeless. Then she sighed and said "don't leave me alone. Stay...please..." I looked at her, torn. As much as I wanted to be with her... Wait a minute. I wanted to be with her? Why?

It was just mere curiosity and pity... no, concern... I lied to myself. I knew I was lying but this option was far more logical than any other. In fact, I was truly puzzled by that human girl. The fact that she was immune to my mind-reading power was very disturbing. Though I didn't need that to know that she wasn't a murderer. She was pure and innocent. She looked like an angel, a heavenly creature who had fallen down on the hell that became earth. But she was hurt. Hurt so deeply that even I couldn't measure it. Pain was clear on her face, and, as I left her, she looked even more restless.

I was torn. I had to talk to her father. But I couldn't let her just like that. But then again, why not? Why couldn't I just leave her be? Why did I felt so drawn into that insignificant little human girl? Her blood? No, stronger... And why wasn't I able to read her mind?


	4. Chapter 3 Strategy

_AN: Okay, so, I don't really know about this chapter... I may give too much infrmation too early but I made it that way, soo... I'll keep it that way too. Tell me what you think. Tell me if it sucked, if it was good, if anything, just tell me please!! Even if it's just "I love it, please continue" "It was really bad, this chapter sucked", or just anthing, please review...I know there are peaple who are dropping the story... I barely got 20 hits... Come on!! _

_Well, now that I stopped being whiney, I'll thank the four people who reviewed me. And I'll make my disclaimer and ... I don't know, just read the story already!! And don't forget to review!!_

Disclaimer: I'm french. Stephenie Meyer isn't french. So I am not Stephenie Meyer. Stephenie owns Twilight. I am not Stephenie. I don't own Twilights right. See? It's easy.

**Blood's Rule Chapter3: Strategy**

I was torn. I had to talk to her father. But I couldn't let her just like that. But then again, why not? Why couldn't I just leave her be? Why did I felt so drawn into that insignificant little human girl? Her blood? No, stronger... And why wasn't I able to read her mind?

"_What is he doing? Will he kill her? I wouldn't survive... She's all that I have left! I can't let her die! He can't..."_ Charlie's thoughts brought me back from my worries. I stopped him before he could go further.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. I won't harm her in any way, and I won't let anyone harm her either."

"Why?"

"I have no idea..."

"How did she get in your arms before?"

"She fell and I caught her. And then she gripped my shirt, and I feared I would have to break her fingers if I had to release her grip by force... The reason I was in her room was just mere curiosity and concern. I heard her sobs, and I was both worried and curious. Now, I'd like to talk to you, outside, if it doesn't bother you, of course..."

"Of course not..."

I followed him out of Bella's room and in to the kitchen. Along the way, I listened to his thoughts. They were worried and confused ones, but he was mostly concerned about his daughter's safety. This man was a good man, a good father. Even though he still hadn't gotten over his wife, and his wife's death had crushed him, he was still standing and was looking forward to the rest of his life. And no thoughts about his own safety ever crossed his mind. He only feared for his daughter's safety. But I wouldn't let anything like that happen.

Of course he was also wondering if I had any ulterior motives for entering in their house, but he didn't really contemplate this thought for long. I already explained myself and I wasn't going to give any further explanation. And he wasn't going to ask because he knew I wouldn't answer. Clever man.

When we arrived to the kitchen, he politely asked me to take a seat. I obliged, and he sat as well. The image of two businessmen crossed my mind, soon followed by a chess game. Yes, that's exactly what it was, a serious business about a game. But a game that involved a girl's life. An innocent girl, who was now in my town. And I couldn't let a random vampire kill someone in my territory. That's what it was. A fight for the domination of a land. Or was it something more?

Back to my business. It didn't matter why, but I couldn't let that girl get killed. And for that I needed to clear my thoughts and to focus on a plan. A strategy.

"So that is what I understood from all I've heard. Bella, that's her name, I think, lived in Phoenix. The vampires back there are not as understanding as in these regions. They choose their victims by picking papers with names on it, like some sort of morbid lottery. They took a paper which held Bella's name, and her mother took her place to protect her. Quite useless in fact, because those vampires kill people by families. Her mother must have been murdered before her eyes, I think. They decided to have some fun and give her a day to escape before hunting her down and kill her...And you too, probably... I can't let that happen."

"Why can't you let this happen? It's not as if our death would cause you any problem..."

"_Maybe he's not that evil... Maybe in fact we had misjudged him and his family? We are the cause of his return to their original human blood diet. Even though I wasn't there… and I respected Carlisle..." _I stopped listening when I heard my father's name. Even though I didn't merit being his son, his family was no longer mine for I had decided to follow my own path. But it still hurt to hear about them knowing I wasn't with them. I know that one day I'll probably return to them, begging for forgiveness. All I needed was a reason. I was already beginning to feel the guilt every time I killed a human. Even for the darkest and cruelest murderer, I still felt a pang of guilt each time I felt a life slip away from its body knowing that I was responsible of its death. And each time was twice as worse as than the previous one.

I wanted to reestablish the truth: that I was still a monster, and I was certainly not trustworthy. So I said what I wanted to be the truth but knew wasn't.

"It's just a territory problem. I can't let anyone hunt on my land. And you're a talented and straight police chief. It's rather hard to find someone like you. If they came, they would probably kill you, too. Speaking of which, we have to make a few arrangements if they ever come, or rather _when _they come. First Charlie Swan is dead."

I watched, amused, the facial expression off Chief Swan. First was confusion. He was wondering why I had just said that I didn't want him not to be killed and then adding that he was dead. It didn't make sense for him. And then dread as he grasped what I said. His whole faced blanched. I almost laughed.

"Don't worry, I said I wouldn't kill you. I just said that Charlie Swan was dead. He was dead a year ago, in fact. An accident. Terrible, in fact, the ex-police chief was a great man."

"But..."

"Don't interrupt. You, you are his successor. Let me see... Daniel... Daniel who? Daniel... Truce. I think it could do it. That's your new identity. As a police chief, I think you'll be able to fake an ID soon. So, you are not related at all to Bella, but you decided to take care of her. She didn't know about her father's death until she came here. This house is the one Chief Swan used to live in. You kept it as it was. You bought it soon after he died. You can fake all the papers. The money is in another bank account. Bella can't use her last one. If you need any money, ask me. And buy new cell phones. And a plane ticket for Germany in a few hours. As soon as she wakes up you'll take her to the airport. She registers but does not take the plane. She goes to change in the restrooms, with someone else's clothes, and puts her old clothes in a backpack. She asks a passenger to take the backpack with him and then, in Germany, put it at the post office to be sent to Moscow. Bribe that person if there is need. And, for her own protection, I claim her as my own. From now Isabella Swan is my prey, and anyone who tries to harm her in any way will have to bear with the consequences. Her blood is not to be spilled by anyone else than me."

I said the few last sentences in a low menacing tone, and I knew that I spoke truth. Anyone who would ever be violent or mean toward her would have lots of problems. Which probably meant death. Or painful death, depending on the facts.

"But I thought..." Charlie said. He was once again lost. Of course.

"I won't kill her. I just said she was my prey, and that she was under my protection and responsibility. And for the time being, that I will not tolerate anyone to harm her. And I'm the only one allowed to harm her in any way or to taste her blood. But I won't. So, do you remember everything I said?"

"Yes... But I don't understand Why I am not Charlie anymore, and everything about the airport is very confusing..."

"Your new identity is obviously a way to make you disappear from her family, so you're not a target anymore, just a new acquaintance. I'm not really sure it'll work, but we have to try. And your character is not supposed to show too much affection to Bella. Not publicly anyway. Or at least, that's what everyone else must tell if that coven comes. Tell that story to everyone. And if someone says something he shouldn't, I'll know immediately. And they'll wish that this coven killed them. You can let the news spread. The whole airport masquerade is to spread her scent in the airport and plane so they follow a false trail. In fact, it'll be even better if she comes to my house for a while after. I'd rather not send her to la Push, because even though the werewolves scent is strong, I'm supposed to protect the tribe while the pack is away, not send more danger. And for the fact that I'm now in charge of Bella, I'd rather ask her before telling anyone in town. She probably doesn't want to be known as the vampire's prey. Even though she is quite special..."

"Special how?"


	5. Chapter 4 A closed mind

AN: I don't know if I'll continue writiing that story, I'm really sorry...

Review anyway, please!!

Blood's Rule Chapter4: A closed mind

"Special how?"

I recognized immediately that voice, even though the last time I heard it, she was yelling and sobbing, I could still know this voice belonged to Bella. How I recognized it was still a mystery, though... And her scent came to me as she spoke, a wave of a strong fragrance, once again filled with freesia and other floral scents. I gripped the table to contain my thirst. I was well fed, though. And with human blood too. If every time I smelled her would be like that, it would be problematic, I thought, as my throat burned from an undying ache. But I was trained to resist from all these years I spent with Carlisle... Anyway, even if it weren't for all those factors, logic would have told me it was her. I turned slightly, adding her into my field of vision. And I couldn't turn my eyes away. Even when her face was wet and red from the tears, and her hair was so messy, she was beautiful. I was once again drowning into those deep brown eyes, And now, even if I could still feel the anger and resentment melted to deep sadness in the background, they were now filled with curiosity. A curiosity I couldn't fill, because I didn't know myself. _Or rather I didn't __**want**__ to know, _I added more truthfully. Maybe I could just give her some half truths...

"Well, to be honest, the real reason why I came here is your scent. I never smelled anyone as... let's say..." I hesitated, I didn't want to scare them, but I wanted to be as exact as possible. I still knew her father was in the same room, but he was in the back of my mind, I didn't really care, in fact... "Let's just say it is beyond comparison."

"You can speak freely, you know... It's not as if anything could scare me, now... I'm desensitized...in a way."

I threw a look at her father, to tell her that maybe she couldn't be scared, but he still could. Taking this as his clue to leave, he rose from his chair and said he had paper work to do. As he passed through the doorway where his daughter still stood, he hugged her and murmured a few words in her ear. I looked away: the moment was too private. But as much as I wanted to block it out, I couldn't help but hear what he said: "I don't think he's like the others. But be careful all the same. And remember the most dangerous things are often the harmless looking ones. Usually, when beautiful memories and joyful feelings are created, it is always painful when it comes to an end. Trust must be earned before given. I love you." Bella's face showed puzzlement and confusion. But was she only trying to understand or was she puzzled by their meanings? I didn't understand what he meant but I could always check... I didn't want to intrude, though, and those where private thoughts, the bound between her and her father. I had no right to intrude. But I had the capacity. And curiosity was burning me. But I wouldn't intrude. And... What if he wasn't thinking about that right now but about everything I told him? I could then know if there was something he didn't understand... But no, his thoughts were still worrying but he seemed concentrated on the task of writing down what I said to remember it later. Nothing interesting. I turned my attention back on the girl in front of me She was still here, curious and waiting for the rest of my answer. I asked another question instead.

"How long have you been here?"

"From the beginning of the conversation, I think... I woke when you were going down the stairs."

"Why didn't you interrupt me when..."

"...when you decided I was your new personal prey? You know, that idea is quite disturbing... But it's not as if I had anything to say on the matter..."

"But you do. Miss Swan, this is all your decision. If you want me to stay out of this affair, tell me and you won't hear of me again, unless you call me or come to my house, of course... Then I think I'll help you out if you asked."

"Why? It's nonsense, I'm perfectly normal! Why would you help me?"

"The truth is... I respect you, Miss Swan. You're the first one to talk to me without fear, just honesty... And I admire that you're not one of those hypocritical and petty humans who populate this world. You are not 'normal' as you say, but you are, in fact, very amazing. And I don't know why but I 'd like to know you a little bit more, if you don't mind."

"Why? Would that be any useful? It's not as if you won't kill me in the end. What will it change if you get to know me? I'll only feel betrayed when you'll end my life."

She came toward me, bent down to be at my level and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Kill me. Kill me now. It will be much easier for both of us. I'll be happy those hunters from Phoenix won't get what they wanted and you'll get my blood. You said earlier that it smelled more appetizing than any other blood you ever smelled. I know you want it."

She inched closer and added:

"_Kill me._"

Her sweet breath hit my face, and I lost reason. She wanted me to kill her. It wouldn't be evil if I took her now. I would just follow her wish... Her father would be devastated, but who cared? I did. But it wasn't really important. Collateral damage. I only killed criminals, but if I decided to kill one, I could as well kill both… What would be the difference? I would still be a monster! But if I tried to follow Carlisle path again? I wouldn't really be a monster anymore. Would Bella still think the same? She would most likely be dead in thirty seconds... And why would I care about how she feels about me?

I knew I couldn't live with myself if I killed her. I couldn't even live with myself if I killed her father, but she was different. She wasn't a normal human, she was much more interesting. But I couldn't understand her, and I wanted to. And I wanted her to trust me.

I noticed that I took her frail body on my lap and put my arms around her delicately. The monster in me acted before I noticed, while I wasn't paying attention. Her scent clouded my mind for a moment but I recovered quickly. She was resting against my chest, resigned to her fate which would never happen. Not from me, at least. I made my decision. I would let her live, and I wouldn't betray her.

Her body was still resting against mine, her breath shallow, her heartbeat racing, but everything changed. My arms around her were protecting her and not holding her back anymore. My head bent over her neck, moved upward, my lips barely brushing against her skin until I was by her hear. Her heartbeat increased. Fear? I saw a blush on her cheeks. Her breath caught as I murmured:

"I told you I did not kill innocents."

I held her tighter against me and drew myself away from her ear, and her neck, to rest my head against hers, in her hair. Her scent was almost driving me mad, but it seemed to be easier as time went on. I continued talking louder.

"I won't kill you. It would probably kill your father as well, and you don't want that. Don't worry, those in Phoenix won't get you. I will not betray you, Bella. Never forget that."

I held her for a few minutes more, then I released her, but she didn't move. I noticed she was crying silently.

"Why? Why...?" She was whispering shakily. I returned the question.

"Why do you want to die that much? Why don't you want to live?"

"Nothing...Nothing holds me back here anymore. I'm alone...I don't have any friends, nor family, nor anyone close to me left, ...except Charlie...but I'm just... just...a burden for him. I'll just attract danger here... And a whole coven of vampire right here... And put him in danger... And I even cause trouble to people I don't know...Like you... You'll have to fight to protect me...A perfect stranger..."

"Firstly, I don't mind at all fighting this coven, I was getting bored, anyway. And it might be a good reason to call my family; it has been a long time since I last saw them. Secondly, you're not a burden for your father, you're actually the reason he's alive. 'His own personal sunshine' were his exacts words, I think."

"I never heard him say that."

"He never did. He's much too shy. But it doesn't keep him from thinking it..."

"'Thinking'? You read minds?"

She looked both curious and disturbed. I understood. I would probably feel the same. But it was rare to find people who weren't just disgusted and terrified at the mere mention of unusual things. Even slightly different humans were outcasts. Was she one of them? She seemed more and more fascinating to me as time went on. But why wasn't she fighting? Why wasn't she repulsed by me, who was like those who killed her family?

"I can read minds, yes... But I would rather like you to stay silent about it. This way, I can know when people are truthful or hypocritical..."

"But you can't read my mind?"

"How do you know?"

"Firstly, you would have known I was there, listening. Secondly you wouldn't have to ask these questions if you could. Thirdly, the look of surprise on your face wasn't an act when I asked you to kill me. Then it was hidden by pure hunger, but it was still there, even though I had made my mind up long ago. You could have been surprised I actually had the guts to say it, but even then you wouldn't have been that surprised. And it wasn't the only time you were surprised by what I said. Fourthly, you just told me so. And, if I still need a proof, I just have to think about something very rude and see how you react."

"I'm impressed. You're both smart and perceptive. It's rare these days..."

It was perfectly true. And I failed to add "and absolutely beautiful" which was just as true. And becoming even truer as a light pink blush crept on her cheeks. I had to go before lust overwhelms me. Blood lust... or just plain human lust? Blood lust, of course, I'm not human anymore, and nowhere near it.

"I have to go. May I see you tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'll be at school."

"Will you be okay? I mean... I heard their thoughts, they'll be worse than Spanish Inquisition, you know? Mostly about your past..."

"I don't really care, sooner or later, they'll leave me alone. I'm not that interesting..."

So she was an outcast. But did she seriously think she wasn't interesting?

"You're wrong. I think you're absolutely fascinating," I said softly.

"You're just saying that because you can't read my mind and it puzzles and frustrates you."

"Maybe I am..." I paused, and then asked: "Would it bother you if I stay around tomorrow? Just in case you're in trouble?"

"I don't mind. Anyway, I'm your prey. It's not as if what I'll say will change anything. It's not as if you weren't the one who made the decisions and ruled the others." I noted the sarcasm and the bitterness in her voice.

"You're wrong, you know. I wouldn't have come if you didn't want me to. Anyway, I really have to go, now. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Her scent was beginning to take all over the place, and it was becoming harder to resist. And I needed to collect my thoughts... So I left quickly, but not too fast. I stayed at human pace. I didn't really want to leave. But I had too. All of this was driving me insane. As soon as I was out of the house, I ran to my car. I put it at full speed and went home, my mind racing.. Maybe I'll have to do something I haven't done for two years. Something I wanted to do all along but never dared to. Calling my family.


End file.
